fredbear_and_friends_left_to_rotfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Test
The Final Test is the last room of Fredbear and Friends: Left To Rot. It is a sublocation of Fredbear's Family Diner. It takes place immediately after Test Room 02 and the active animatronics are Security Fredbear, Security Freddy, Security Bonnie and Suit. Description The Final Test takes place within a large industrial area. The cameras show locations such as a dining area and a stage so there are aspects of a pizzeria that looks strikingly like the one from the original FNaF, however there are also storage areas and the player's office is very utilitarian, so it seem that the pizzeria is a recreation rather than a true restaurant. Due to the player being knocked out by Suit prior to the events of Test Room 02, it is not possible to determine The Final Test's exact location within the grounds of Fredbear's Family Diner, however it is attached to the Mock Office. Tactics The goal of The Final Room is to survive. The player's main threat is Suit who will begin backstage and will make his way towards the office. The player needs to monitor his progress on the cameras and press the button labeled RETURN to repel him when his eyes are black. Failing to do this in time will cause Suit to progress towards the player's office and will result in a jumpscare if he comes too close, causing a game over. Suit will also attack the player if the RETURN button is used when his eyes are glowing. The player also needs to defend themselves from the security animatronics during this time. Security Freddy will rise up in front of the office window and will need to have his view blocked by moving the piece of paper on the glass in front of his eyes so that he cannot see the player. Security Bonnie will attempt to enter the office through the right door and can be repelled by using the cables to shock him. Neglecting to do either of these things will result in the respective animatronic jumpscaring the player. Security Fredbear does not attack the player directly but will appear on the camera randomly and will need to be repelled by refreshing the camera that he is on. Failing to do this in time will cause all cameras to break, so each one will need to be refreshed individually. The player must also watch their office power. This will be shown on the camera system and if the power hits 0 this will result in a game over. The player can charge the office power in the breaker room by selecting it on the camera system and clicking and holding the button to charge the power. The night is completed after pressing RETURN on Suit enough times and quickly enough, at which point the screen will fade to black. The player will then be attacked by Suit, and the actions taken during this screen will grant the player one of the Endings. Trivia *The Final Test is the only room in which the player is pitted against an animatronic that cannot directly kill them, this being Security Fredbear. *Clicking on the Freddy's nose on the poster to the left side of the office will making a honking noise. This a ongoing gag within the FNaF community. Gallery In-Game Final test office.jpg|The office from the player's perspective Elevator Security Freddy.png|Security Freddy in the Elevator Security freddy window.jpg|Security Freddy in the office window Security fredbear stage.jpg|Security Fredbear on the Mock Stage Security Fredbear Final Test.png|Security Fredbear on the cameras Suit glowing backstage.jpg|Suit Backstage with glowing eyes Security bonnie dining area.jpg|Security Bonnie in the Mock Dining Area Security bonnie jumpscare.gif|Security Bonnie's jumpscare Security freddy jumpscare.gif|Security Freddy's jumpscare Suit jumpscare.gif|Suit's jumpscare Textures Type c control.jpg|The texture for Suit's controller Cables.jpg|The texture for Security Bonnie's cables Office.jpg|The texture for the Office (note that the Office window is transparent) West corridor.jpg|The texture for the West Corridor W corridor corner.jpg|The texture for the West Corridor Corner Restrooms.jpg|The texture for the Restrooms Mock stage.jpg|The texture for the Mock Stage Mock dining a.jpg|The texture for the Mock Dining Area Kitchen.jpg|The texture for the Kitchen Elevator.jpg|The texture for the Elevator East corridor.jpg|The texture for the East Corridor Closet.jpg|The texture for the Closet Breaker room.jpg|The texture for the Breaker Room Backstage.jpg|The texture for Backstage Category:The Final Test Category:Rooms Category:Locations